The present invention relates to weatherproofing assemblies, and more particularly to a magnetic weatherproofing strip for sealing cracks between a door and an associated door frame.
Ideally, weatherproofing material is easy to install and inexpensive to manufacture. Most weatherproofing assemblies employ the use of adhesives or mechanical attachment means to attach a weatherproofing strip to a door. These assemblies generally contain many different interworking parts and therefore are expensive to manufacture and complicated to install. In addition, the need for adhesive or mechanical attachment means can permanently mar the surface of a door. If the door comprises a magnetic material, a magnetic attachment means could solve this problem. However, current magnetic weatherproofing systems have not eliminated the need for a plurality of parts or still require the use of adhesives in some manner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a weatherproofing assembly that is inexpensive to manufacture and install and simple in construction which quickly and magnetically attaches to either a door or an associated door frame.
The weatherproofing assembly according to the present invention provides a flexible magnetic strip for sealing cracks between a door and a frame associated with the door. The strip comprises magnetic sheeting and attaches to either the door or the frame so that an overhang portion of the strip extends beyond the door or the frame to which the strip is attached. When the door is in a closed position, the overhang portion lies overtop of the cracks.
The present invention is therefore inexpensive to manufacture and install and simple in construction due to the availability of the material. In addition, the strip quickly attaches to either a door or an associated frame magnetically, significantly reducing installation time and expense.